An ordinary day
by Ichihara
Summary: One day, four strange people arrived in a new world. With alchemists. And with an ugly colonel


Hi people, I don't know if you will be interested. This is the translation of a crossover : Fullmetal Alchemist (anime, season 1) and Stargate (SG1). I'm french, so I admit that the french version is better. If you see mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me.

Pour ceux qui me follow encore, chez les français... FAIL ! 8'D Le nouveau chapitre n'est qu'en construction !

* * *

><p>It was an ordinary day, at Central's headquarters, and Roy Mustang was bored. "How", would you ask by seeing all the folders which were waiting for his willing. But the fact was : he was bored.<p>

The door of his office opened suddenly, by chance… until he understood who the intruder was. For the millionth time of the day, he sighed. He checked out the folders on his desk, then his colleague Frank Archer. He didn't know which one would be the worst.

"Colonel Mustang, have you seen wing commander Kimblee?"

So he dared to interrupt him for THIS reason? It was totally unbelievable!

"If I remember well, I didn't burn a thing this morning, so I didn't see him Colonel Archer."

Archer seemed to be chocked and left him, slamming the door. Roy Mustang was about to go back to survey the opposite wall, when a 'clic' reminded him of his lieutenant's existence. This was definitively not his day.

* * *

><p>"I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMOOOORE!"<p>

Lost in the basements of the Headquarters, an angry fair-haired boy sat on a dusty box, crossed his arms, looking determined to stay at his place_._ Next to him, a big armor sighed.

"Nii san…"

"No Al', I'm sorry, but I'm fed up ! Order or not order, if this bastard wants some clues about homunculus in the archive's archives, he can search by himself! "

"Nii san! "

"Ok ok…" the small guy grumbled as he stood up. "But still, he's a bastard."

And they went back to their search quietly. Or at least until the silence broke due to a strange noise like a lock being rather opened or closed, according to the points of view. Elric brothers turned to the thing in their back: a sort of big metallic ring that they thought to be an alchemical circle, because of the strange symbols on it.

"Al, what did you do?"

"Nothing Nii san, I swear!" the young Elric answered back, suddenly distraught.

"What do you mean by "nothing"! You had to put your hand on a symbol, you dummy!"

While they were arguing, the circle was still turning, until it stopped. The two brothers, following their nose, dropped themselves to the ground. A blue screen appeared into the circle, briskly changing into a geyser which would have killed them if they were still up. The geyser kept down and only the blue screen remained.

Edward raised his head to have a better look at that weird phenomenon. It looked like water…

"It seems to be a drinking water generator", the teenager finally said with an uneasy laugh. "There's no reason to be scared."

He stood up again and turned towards his brother, already bound to forget the strange ring and return searching, when a woman's voice rose in his back.

"Amount of oxygen in the air: sufficient. This planet seems livable, colonel"

"It looks like we're in a basement… or a cellar…"

"Thanks Daniel, I'm not blind yet."

"I'm just saying."

Edward slowly turned to the voices. The blue screed suddenly disappeared to let them in front of four people who were wearing green clothes and handling guns. A blond short-haired woman turned to a grey-haired man, who was wearing a cap, and pointed the Elric.

"Colonel, we are apparently with humans."

"Perfect!" colonel shouted out. "We'll be understood!"

Edward winced. Was this man a colonel, a jackass too?

"Edward Elric? What is happening here?"

The teenager turned to Archer and some military men who just appeared suddenly. He pointed the weird colonel, then the ring, without saying a word. The strange military man screamed.

"Look! One of them is not human!"

"Indeed" a bald tall man with black skin said. He had a strange symbol on his forehead.

"I don't think you're right" a brown-haired man with glasses said to calm down his companions. "He's not really… really good-looking, but he's maybe an evolved species."

Edward looked at the strangers then Archer, who was given a close look at.

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang stood up to make a coffee. He sighed again while he was pouring the black beverage in a plastic cup. What an exhausting day of nothing. He was returning to his desk when a loud laugh surprised him, leading him to drop his glass. Was it really an ordinary day finally?<p> 


End file.
